kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
Elizabeth Midford
Elizabeth ''Ethel Cordelia'' Middleford (エリザベス ミッドフォード Erizabesu Middofōdo), nicknamed Lizzie (リジー Rijī), is the daughter of Marquis and Marchioness Middleford, she is the niece of Vincent Phantomhive and is the cousin and fiancée of Ciel Phantomhive. As such, she is a member of the British noble class. Appearance Elizabeth is a young girl with blond hair with a long cowlick in front, which is worn in two very curly pigtails, and she has large green eyes. She is frequently seen in elegant dresses, decorated with flowers and ribbons, and likes cute and girly things, such as bunnies. She is 157 cm (5'2") tall. History right|thumb|120px|Ciel and Elizabeth playing as children. Elizabeth has known Ciel since before Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive's deaths, as they are cousins. She and Ciel frequently played with Angelina and were great childhood friends. She describes the Phantomhive house as being one filled with laughter, at that time.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 21 However, when Ciel returned after the burning of the manor, he did not smile or laugh much anymore, which is the reason why Elizabeth goes to great lengths to make him smile, although she admits she overdoes it a lot.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 14, page 22 She has shown that she loves and cares for Ciel very much, as she works hard to make him smile. However, being young, she is still prone to temper tantrums and bouts of self-centeredness, which often annoy and anger Ciel. As Ciel's arranged fiancee, her role is rather a tragic one, since it is unlikely he will live long enough to marry her. In addition, she seems to be innocent of the dark side of the Phantomhive household: she appears to have no idea of the nature of Ciel's bargain with Sebastian or of the dangerous missions he often undertakes. Quite probably Ciel has kept these things secret from her to spare her unnecessary worry, but the result has been that she doesn't understand why he is so grim and serious, and expends great energy on elaborate plans to cheer him up. She is very close with Ciel. She can sometimes be a little too hard to deal with, but she just wants to make Ciel smile Manga's Synopsis Kidnapping Before Ciel's kidnapping, she arrives at the manor and decorates it and the staff with ribbons and other girlie accessories, much to their obvious dismay. She states that she decorated it so they could have a dance party, and asks Ciel to go get dressed in the clothes she picked out for him. Ciel wants to reject her, but Sebastian tells him that he cannot turn away his fiancée. He deduces that the reason Ciel does not want to do it is because he cannot dance. After dance lessons from the butler, Ciel arrives down in the ballroom in the clothes Elizabeth picked for him, but is not wearing the ring she chose, instead wearing his own. She takes it from him, and when he demands she return it, she angrily breaks it. Ciel moves in to slap her, but Sebastian stops him, and explains that it was a very important, one-of-a-kind, family ring. Then Ciel throws the ring out the window, dries her tears, and dances with her. Jack the Ripper left|thumb|190px|Elizabeth almost spots Ciel and Sebastian leaving the party. Elizabeth is seen again at Aleister Chamber's parties, and spots Ciel in disguised as a girl. However, she does not know that it is Ciel, and merely wants to compliment the outfit he is wearing. Ciel and Sebastian go to great lengths to avoid her catching them, as they know she will be able to identify Ciel once closer, regardless of his disguise. However, Ciel and Sebastian are able to get the needed information and escape without her catching them. Once Angelina Durless is murdered by Grell Sutcliff, a funeral is held for her, which Elizabeth attends. She takes note of Ciel's late appearance, and seems surprised. As she spent a lot of time with Angelina when younger, she is quite upset by her death. Several months after this, she and her mother, Frances Middleford, arrive at the Phantomhive manor. She attempts to accompany Ciel during the hunting challenge, but he states that it would be too dangerous for her. However, she tells Sebastian that she is just glad that he is acting more like his old self. After the hunting challenge, Ciel, Frances, and Elizabeth have lunch when a bear attacks. Ciel dives on top of her, in an attempt to protect her, while Sebastian, who lets Frances take credit, takes out the bear. They return to the manor and Frances, Elizabeth and the Phantomhive household wish him a happy thirteenth birthday. Noah's Ark Circus She arrives at the Phantomhive manor, while Ciel and Sebastian go to Baron Kelvin's estate to investigate the Noah's Ark Circus kidnappings, and refuses to leave until she sees Ciel. That night, Dagger, Beast, Jumbo, Wendy, and Peter arrive at the manor to capture Ciel and kill any witnesses. She sleeps through most of this, but is awoken by a loud sound when Mey-Rin shoots Peter through a window. When she gets up to investigate, Tanaka tells her it was a sound in her dreams and gets her to return to bed, lest she catch a chill. Later, Ciel and Sebastian arrive back at the manor, and Elizabeth comments that she would like them to have new clothes so they can go on a boat ride. As a result, Sebastian calls the tailor, Nina Hopkins, to come make new clothes. Elizabeth watches while Nina takes measurements of Ciel and comments that her designs are cute. However, when Sebastian insults one of Nina's designs, she kicks Ciel, Elizabeth, and Sebastian out of the room. When Ciel is called back in for another fitting, Elizabeth watches. Nina decides that the shirt he is wearing does not have the right silhouette and rips it off him. This causes him to awkwardly cover his slave mark, which she notes, and asks if he is alright. She tried to help him in a shirt, but Sebastian prevents her from doing so. When Nina decides to take nude measurements of Ciel, Sebastian is forced to cover his mark with his hand, making the tailor's job unnecessarily difficult. Prince Soma and Agni burst into the room, prompting Sebastian to cover Ciel with drapes while he dressed, to prevent Elizabeth from seeing the mark. Soma, Agni, and Elizabeth introduce themselves to each other, and Soma decides Elizabeth is his new little sister. They go to the dining hall, and Soma reveals that Ciel had recently been very sick. She comments sadly that Ciel never tells her anything, but Sebastian points out that by spending the day with her, he is more relaxed then he had been in a while. She comments that it would be nice if that was true. Anime’s Synopsis Relevant differences between the manga and anime will be covered here. It should be noted that the Noah's Ark Circus storyline is manga exclusive''.'' Shard of Hope Instead of visiting the manor with her mother on Ciel’s birthday, she goes to the Frost Fair with her attendant, Paula, and finds a gift for him – a Noah’s Ark toy. However, it turns out to not be one of the original arks built by Ciel’s Funtom Company, causing her to break it in distress. Inside, though, she finds the Shard of Hope, which is similar enough to Ciel’s family ring that she previously broke that she thinks it will make a good gift. The two of them arrive at his manor the day before his birthday, but she notices that he has his ring fixed. Taking the present back, Paula and her leave quickly. While on their way back to the Middleford estate, they get stuck in traffic, when Elizabeth hears a tune that attracts her attention. She goes to investigate, and encounters Drocell Keinz, who kidnaps her to make her into a doll. right|thumb|190px|Elizabeth is pleased that Ciel found the ring in his pudding. Ciel and Pluto go to rescue her, with Sebastian and Grell Sutcliff meeting up with them later. Pluto leads the four of them to the tower she is trapped in, and when they find her inside, Drocell uses puppet strings to control her body and forces her to attack Ciel. Grell cuts down the strings, and Sebastian engages in a brief battle with Drocell. While Sebastian is battling Drocell, Ciel holds her in his arms and she asks if they can have a party for his birthday, which he agrees to. At the party, she is very happy when he finds the Shard of Hope in his Christmas pudding, taking it as a sign of good things to come for him. Conspiracy and Revenge During a break between Fred Aberline's death and the exposition, Elizabeth shows up at the manor and conspires with the staff to make the manor filled with laughter, as it had been in the past. She then spends the day playing chess with Ciel, which she decides is a "cute" game. When they go down to dinner, the servants' wide smiles seem to amuse Ciel, much to her delight. After the London fire has been put out, she is seen in a field of blue flowers, worried about Ciel and the other members of the Phantomhive household. Paula arrives and tells her there is no news of them, which seems to sadden her further. She then makes a ring out of a blue flower to cheer her up, as the color of the flower reminds Elizabeth of the blue stone in Ciel's family ring. However, it is blown away and lands in the river, where Ciel finds later finds it and Sebastian puts it on him. Quotes *"Dancing with Ciel in the clothes I picked out for him is like a dream! I will dress stylishly with all my might, too!" *"It's a relief. Ciel is acting like his old self again. Since he was so close to Madame Red, I was worried. I don't want Ciel to have anymore bad memories. That's why I do what I can to cheer him up." *(About Ciel) "He finally returned to the mansion, but he wasn’t able to laugh anymore. I love Ciel. I love Ciel’s smile. Why is it as though we always seem to end up going in circles? How can I bring back his smile?" *"To take care of the husband is the wife's job, you know."Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 22 *"No matter what I do, Ciel won't tell me anything. What should I do?"Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 37, page 31 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Nobles